Crazy life with Luke
by armani-sky
Summary: This is the perfect life of annabeth and luke destoried.
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own pjo_

_I settled down,_

_A twisted up frown,_

_Disguised as a smile._

It was early morning when he left. It was the usual thing; the alarm going off, him getting up. Sometimes frost coated the window; sometimes not. After he had risen out of bed, I could hear him fumble around in the closet, before blindly making his way towards the door. Sometimes he would bang into a piece of furniture, a muttered oath in the dark. I would smile at that.

I would hear the shower running, and it would send me deeper back into sleep. Then, I would feel his breath against my ear as he kissed me on the cheek.

_I love you, _the words muttered against my skin. Then he was gone, away to whatever mysterious errand the Mail God asked him to do. But he came back. Always.

Three hours later, I'd emerge from the bathroom, hair wet and usually a lot more awake then when I had entered it. I couldn't stay in the bed for longer than sleep and exhaustion necessitated. I didn't like the hole he left.

I would pad to the kitchen, fixing myself a bowl of cereal, or toast, if I was feeling more bothered. I'd eat at the kitchen, before moving to the study.

Neither of us had to work. Being the children of Gods and Goddesses had their benefits. He helped his father control the ocean. I was in the middle of writing a novel.

I'd yawn as I stared at the computer screen, sometimes typing, sometimes drifting off into space, thinking about, well, everything.

A framed photo sat proudly beside the Mac on the desk. It had been taken at dusk, the sky behind us shot through with purple and orange. It wasn't a professional photograph, instead taken by Nico with a phone camera. Still, it was of remarkable quality. Maybe Hermes had helped.

It showed us on the beach, him in a black tuxedo, me in a simple white dress. We were smiling, him holding me bridal style in the surf. The guests at the wedding were demigods and humans who already knew about us; there was no need to hide the complete lack of effect the water had on his clothes. Twin gold bands glinted from our fingers, his catching a ray of light from somewhere. It had been a wonderful day, almost two years ago, and it still made me feel warm inside.

I snapped back into attention and rubbed my eyes, focusing on the display in front of me. I had always wanted to be an architect, and maybe I would still be some day. But as Athena's daughter, I felt the urge to contribute something to the world. What better way than a book?

After six hours, I'd make myself lunch, and go for a run, or if I was feeling lazy, a jog. The physical activity felt good, reliving some of the jitters the ADHD gave me. Computers and literary stuff were all well and good; but they were nothing compared to physical activity. It also gave me time to think, and plot. Sometimes I would plot was trivial things, sometimes the novel. Sometimes, I would plot out us, and out life together, and how we'd progress through it. With him by my side, anything seemed possible.

After the jog or run—whichever my enthusiasm dictated—I'd take a shower again. The sun would start to set by that time, and he would be home soon. He always was. Never late.

I would cook dinner, or, again if I was feeling lazy, simply order takeout. It wasn't as if money was in a short supply. I didn't feel like cooking that night. He was actually rather good when it came to food; he just wasn't home early enough most of the time.

The ball of worry in my stomach grew bigger as the sun sunk lower. He was usually home at that time. Sometimes he'd be late; being under the ocean most of the time meant that he couldn't really call. So, I squashed it and went to watch television.

It grew darker as I huddled on the couch, focusing on the television. The news was on, and then some kind of reality television show. I took it all in without really seeing it. Finally, that ended and the more adult-orientated.

I switched the television off and rubbed my eyes before glancing at the clock. The anxiety I tried so hard to squash down started to rise again. It was nine o'clock. He was never out that late. I still tried not to worry, though.

_I'm a big girl now... _I told myself. _I can handle it. _

Still, I couldn't help it. The home phone sat on its stand in the kitchen, the green light glowing in the relative darkness.

I picked it up, flipping it open. The screen lit the dark, a tiny block rectangle in the dark. I wasn't afraid of the dark, not anymore. He'd healed that, among other things.

I called his phone, knowing what I'd here when it dialled. It didn't even ring, going directly to voicemail.

_Hey, I can't take your call at the moment. If you wanna leave a message, well, you know what to do._

I hung up before the tone beeped.

Sitting the phone back in its cradle, I looked at the digital display on the cradle.

It was ten o'clock.

I sat myself down in front of the television, fighting back my worry as I switched it on to National Geographic, taking a blanket out of the cupboard in the hallway. I wasn't going to bed without him.

Beyond uneasy at that point, I drifted in a restless sleep at one in the morning, dreams filled with eyes, chocolate brown and dark purple, kind and cruel, claws and talons and celestial bronze.

It was morning when I woke, sun filtering in through the curtains that adorned the windows. The television was still on, the program a morning talk show, the clock at the bottom of the screen showing the date and time. It was eight in the morning. I ran upstairs, hoping against hope that he'd been home and left again.

I knew the answer before I pushed through the bedroom door, but still hoping I was wrong. His clothes from the day before still lay on the bottom of the bed, a sure sign he hadn't been in there. He was a neat freak; he couldn't stand it. He also couldn't stand having an unmade bed, which it so obviously was.

He hadn't come back. Luke hadn't come home. I sat in the hall and let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

dont own pjo

Thalia was the one who found me first. My hands were sticky by the time the last tear fell. I stood in the hall, swaying slightly. The ground seemed much further away than usual, a part of the dark blue carpet stained with my tears. Sunlight filtered through the window at the top of the stairs, illuminating the pale blue walls.

I tried to think, sort out the facts in a logical way, but the instant I thought of the unmade bed and the reason that came with it, hysteria took over. I collapsed back down, the wall against my back as the sobs and ragged breaths ripped up my windpipe and exploded out of my mouth and I found out I did have more water left in my body to cry out. Yay.

_I can't do it. I can't, _I thought, trying to draw a breath. A horrible image of those wicked purple eyes forced its way into my vision. I choked, a strangled sob erupting from my chest that sounded, to me, the most pitiful thing I had ever heard. Still, I was too distraught to care.

"Hello?" I jumped at the voice.

"Annabeth?" the voice asked. "Luke?"

Hearing his name, out loud and not from my mouth, was the final straw. I clawed at the ground, the sobs intensifying until I couldn't hear anything apart from my own hoarse breathing and the moans and odd small sounds of unhappiness that were coming from my mouth.

The door opened, downstairs, and I flinched away from the sound, curling into a ball. 'Gone to pieces' at this point didn't cover exactly what I was feeling. I knew it was stupid. I just couldn't help it.

The stairs creaked, and then someone walked warily up them. I sort of crawled away from the stairs, back towards the room.

"What was—Annabeth!" A black haired girl stood on the last step, electric blue eyes alarmed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia started towards me, bending down as she neared. "What happened? Where's Luke?"

Hearing his name _again _certainly didn't help. She crouched beside me, putting her arm around my shoulder. She got me into a sitting position, and sat beside me, pulling me into her. Knowing I was probably ruining her shirt, but not really caring, I sobbed into her as she held me and rocked us back and forth.

Finally, the last tear fell.

"Annabeth," Thalia said, looking at me. "I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you fix it if I don't know what the problem is."

"He's...he's..." I swallowed painfully. "I need...water."

She nodded, and gently pulled me up. Together, her arm still around my shoulder, she half carried, half pulled me to the bathroom, where I turned on the tap, cupping my hands underneath and bringing the water to my lips.

It soothed my throat and made me feel stronger. I think that was just mental, but it helped, either way.

I looked at Thalia, who was staring concernedly at me. It had been three years since Thalia had started aging again. The Hunters weren't really for her, and as soon as she was sure the prophesy wasn't about her, she had asked to be released from her role. Artemis was none too happy, but Thalia had somehow got what she wished. In return, she had to give up her shield, which _Thalia _was none too happy about, but with happiness comes sacrifices. I was learning that right now.

"He's gone," I whispered, turning away.

"Luke." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

Her hand shot into my field of vision. I took it, and she shoved me upright.

"C'mon Wise Girl," she said. "You're stronger than this. If we're going to find him, we'll need your help."

"We?" I asked.

Thalia smiled for the first time, and I smiled a small smile in return. All of a sudden, I was feeling hopeful. What the hell was with my emotions? They were all over the place.

Thalia pulled an iPhone out of her pocket. The new one, I noted. I liked to be ahead of technology.

"I thought that wasn't released to the public yet."

"It isn't."

She walked down the hall, touching the phone before putting it to her ear. I followed her, descending down the steps slowly.

She had plugged the phone into the speaker system in the kitchen when I entered. It projected the other persons' or peoples' voices around the kitchen; it also had a sensitive speaker.

"Thalia?" asked a voice. Nico. "What's wrong?" He sounded sleepy. "Do you know how early it is?"

"Yeah," Thalia said, matter-of-factly. "It's ten in the morning. Get your lazy ass out of bed."

There was some grumbling on the other end, and the sound of banging. I flinched at the sound.

Then Nico's voice picked up again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said. "Now, what's wrong?"

Thalia explained the situation to him as I tried not to cry again. It was hard, but only a few tears dripped.

"I'm going to get Rachel and Grover," Thalia said, bending over to touch the phone again.

A dialling tone started through the speakers, until one of them picked up. The other went to voicemail.

I shuddered. I'd had enough of voicemail.

"Hello?" said Rachel, voice booming from the speakers. I winced and Thalia touched the volume control at the base of the cradle.

"Hey, Rachel." Unlike me, Thalia had had no problem with Rachel. Although, lately, neither did I. And I needed all the help I could get. "We have a situation..."

Thalia explained what happened, while thumping and banging could be heard from Nico's end.

Finally, his voice crackled through the speakers.

"So," he said, voice muffled. He was probably eating something. Nico was _always _eating something. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Absolutely," Thalia said. "Rachel, can you see anything, you know, related to him?"

Rachel sighed, a rush of static through the speakers. "It doesn't work like that. I wish it did, but I can't simply access the future. It comes to me in flashes and bursts. And sometimes I spout things I don't even understand! How crazy does that sound?"

"Well, you better come over here too." Thalia told them the address, before switching the phone off. I sat in a chair, and put my head in my hands. The spark of hope had died as quickly as it came.

"Don't worry," Thalia said, staring in my eyes. "We'll find him. Even if it's the last thing we do."

And I started to hope again. It was a small hope, but a hope all the same.

_Luke, if you can somehow here me, I'm coming. Just like you came for me, that time_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own pjo

Luke POV

I ran as Cronus Chased at a horrible speed. He was the **Time Lord, **yethe ran like a 2yr old. I have to make it to the special ocean of the internet. Gods have the WWO World WIDE OCEAN. If I could reach my ocean that only me and Hermes can use. I spotted the first glance at the gods oceansite. All I have to do is make it to the water. Cronus was in front of me laughing. One blow and all I could think is my sweet Annabeth at home waiting for me to come home. I blacked out after that, I think I hit the hard. Ground knocking me more out of the loop of the crazy life I live, maybe I will live I hope.

Percy POV

I get a call at the bottom of the ocean. Dad lied he said we couldn't get calls down here. I grab my phone and go to my chamber. It was Annabeth…"could I pick up" I thought. My love for her made me pick. "Yes, I'm sorry i don't care" I said like a demon. " Listen to me kelp face Luke is missing, please we need you." Thalia voice cried. " No way I'll never help her she picked Luke over me. I will give you gift though say Ahhh." I said. Ahhh is all I heard so i gave them a drop of gruaf letting them breath in water. "Good now leave me alone Annabeth I loved you and you played me for a fool." I spat a bit to harshly. " I'm sorry Percy you should know I am with Luke. Now please help us save him. Percy I loved you to I was playing a joke when I broke up with you. I never stopped loving you chosen one." Annabeth in assuring voice. I loved her still to why me was my question. " Turn on your sink " I said with a calm voice. The water was a nice smooth burst. " I'll be right over" I yelled. I slipped into Annabeth 's house. I saw a picture of Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Thalia, and me. I blushed to a candy red. " Percy you're here" Annabeth shaking voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own pjo

Percy Pov

I was in Annabeth house when I, A blast of strong smelling power hit me. "Thalia is that your power or is it your Annabeth." I said "Kelp face, we don't have the time to enjoy a family reunion." Thalia snapped. Nico walked in with his army of dead. The power off of him was more intense then Thalia. "Nico what the Hades have you been up to." I asked "Not much slaying the titans in tartus. Why what have you been doing your power is crashing me." Thalia nodded and said "Are you Percy Jackson on Steroids or have you been training like crazy." I smiled "I haven't been doing anything just became immortal and battle Uranus and Neptune." Isaid blushing. I hate to brag and rub in stuff. "so what is the mission we have to go Annabeth?" Nico said (dry and loud) I thought we were here for a get together, why do I always have a mission never a break. "Luke is missing and we're going to find him, Annabeth please tell us where he is." my voice broke.

Luke Pov

I was running and Cronus was chasing. Chasing, why does that sound important. Then it hit me like a million tons: Annabeth Chase my girl is sitting waiting for me. I saw the eyes that Percy defeated. "what do you want?" I spat at the demon thing looking at me upside down. "The titans will reform, most have." the icy voice said. "I want to know why you put me here in this cell. What afraid I'll kill you again." Cronus tossed me and I was gone I had my flying shoes on. I was out "Peace loser you'll never take me alive." I cried at my victory. I was shot down with a bow and arrow. "No you fool I don't want to come back to you." I spat. I landed and ran Cronus was to slow to stop me. Then the titan known as Bob stopped me. I laughed Bob was a weak. He stabbed me in the leg and said "The piercer is back." I was knocked out shortly after Bob dragged me back the my crappy cell in the titan world.

Annabeth Pov

"I think the hardest part of being around Percy is that you love every thing about him he knows that you love him that much." I said to Thalia. Nico and Percy are training, By the look of it Percy was killing Nico. No offense Hades I thought quickly. I sat up and yawned. Thalia was asleep already, so took to that as NAP TIME. I ran to my bed and fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Luke and Percy's first real fight in front of me. I saw Percy slash and prayed he'd miss. Yes I said in my head as Luke cut Percy. Percy is nice, but Luke is the sweet thang of my life. Forever I will love him. If he is sentence to life in jail i would still love him. I looked to see Percy and jumped 15ft in the air. Why the hades was he so close to me. I could feel the power that spread off him. I felt like if he wanted to he could destory us and the gods. Why did he have to be the best a everything. Luke didnt sav the gods, Percy took the blade and drove Cronus out of Luke. This a very good thing because Luke never was really evil. "Percy i…..

_**this is a hanger sorry.**_


End file.
